


Cross Your Heart

by ricochet



Series: Lucifer Bingo Fics (2019) [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: A promise is a promise, as any child knows.





	Cross Your Heart

Promises aren’t something Trixie makes lightly, pinky swear or not. Sometimes she wonders if her teachers realise how often they say it, _I promise_ , or if something about turning into a grown-up makes people forget that a promise is supposed to be important.

Her mom is pretty good about promises, at least to Trixie. Her dad, maybe not as much, especially not to Mom.

Lucifer understands promises, even if he doesn’t understand her very much. He understands what it means when she looks him in the eye and demands he find Ella, and Mom and bring them back.

When the Devil says, “I promise," Trixie knows he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "solemn vow" on my Lucifer Bingo card


End file.
